


What did we miss?

by ammstar11



Series: I can fix that [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, M/M, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27599102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ammstar11/pseuds/ammstar11
Summary: Percy, Annabeth, Jason, and Piper all return to Camp Half-Blood during winter break. It is a snow day at camp and they decided to join in on the winter fun. They catch sight of Nico and Will playing in the snow and realize that they have missed quite a bit while they were away. Percabeth, Jasper, and Solangelo. Ties to "I can fix that"
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: I can fix that [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1406641
Kudos: 88





	What did we miss?

**Author's Note:**

> Set between Blood of Olympus and The Hidden Oracle.  
> Includes Percabeth, Jasper, and Solangelo. This is a sequel to I can fix that.

It’s the beginning of winter break and the campers that had gone off to school, returned home, or gone off to camp Jupiter and New Rome had arrived back at camp Half-Blood.

Jason and Piper arrived roughly around the time Percy and Annabeth did and they were thrilled to see each other again after the last few months away. They had met up outside of the Big House and were catching up on the months they had spent away from each other when they heard laughter coming from across the green.

Chiron had let snow into the borders of camp for a snow day to let the younger campers and some of the older ones too, enjoy the cold weather. It seemed that there was a fort building competition going on between the Ares, Athena and Hephaestus campers. Others were building snow men that varied from normal snow men to ones that resembled actual monsters.

Further down closer to the trees there seemed to be a snowball fight going on with no clear teams.

The two couples decided to go check it out so they headed over. They stood far enough away that they wouldn’t be hit by a stray snowball but could still watch what was going on. Everyone was covered in loose bits of snow from head to toe after being hit so many times, it was hard to tell if their faces were red from the cold or from laughing too hard but everyone was smiling as they played.

While scanning the faces of the campers before them they saw Will Solace, head of the Apollo cabin standing near the trees and laughing as he dodged the snowballs aimed at him.

“Hahahha! Missed me! Missed me! Now you gotta kiss me!” he taunted whoever it was that had been bombarding him with snow.

Suddenly from the shadow of the tree Will was standing next to, Nico di Angelo jumped out and quickly kissed Will’s lips before smirking and running away as fast as he could.

Will snapped out of his daze at the sudden kiss and immediately followed after the son of Hades calling after him. “Nico! What did I say about Shadow traveling!” but he only barely managed to look annoyed as he fought the happy grin spreading across his face.

Nico just laughed as he ran from the other boy and threw another snowball at him, this time hitting him in the chest.

“I’ll get you for that DeathBoy!”

Percy and Jason both looked stunned as they watched the two run away laughing and throwing snow at each other.

Piper and Annabeth laughed and decided to use the opportunity to sneak attack their boyfriends with snowballs too.

Percy and Jason were brought back to their senses as cold snow hit them each in the side of the head and they turned to see Piper and Annabeth run off laughing.

“Come on Sparky, if you want to get me back you’ll have to catch me!” Piper said.

“You too Seaweed Brain!” Annabeth called as she lobbed another snowball in their direction before running after Piper, this time Percy and Jason avoided the snowball and laughed as they joined in. They went on like this for a good hour before someone called that it was time for hot chocolate by the fire. Everyone dusted the snow off themselves and headed over.

The friends had caught sight of Nico and Will again as they were heading over to the fire and had noticed the two walking hand in hand ahead of them a ways. They decided to join them when they saw the two sitting close together leaning into one another, both with a cup of hot chocolate cradled in their free hands.

Piper and Jason sat to their right while Percy and Annabeth sat to their left once they had received their own cups.

“So, what did we miss?” Annabeth asked as she took as sip of her hot chocolate while Percy wrapped an arm around her shoulder and she leaned into his warmth. Her grey eyes shone with curiosity and also joy that the two of them seemed to be comfortable with each other, she had hoped that Nico would be able to finally be happy after everything that the son of Hades had been through.

Percy was a little less subtle with his curiosity. “When- how- What?!” he said as he flailed his hands gesturing to the younger boys.

Will laughed and Nico smirked and raised a brow at him before taking a sip of his drink. “After you guys left things quieted down around here, and with the training programs and weekend getaways to camp Jupiter there were less people around so I started spending more time with Will.”

Will looked quite please about it. “Someone had to keep an eye on you to make sure you didn’t do anything stupid.” Will said, lightly teasing the son of Hades.

“Whatever Solace.” Nico rolled his eyes but despite that his eyes shone with happiness, there wasn’t any real annoyance in his voice either. Nico turned and looked at Piper and Jason next. “How are Coach Hedge and his family?”

Piper smiled as she thought of the Coach. “Coach is still helping my dad stay in shape and their currently working on a new movie, Mellie stops by often to bring Chuck and Coach never stops talking about him to the rest of the cast and crew. Mellie still helps my dad from time to time but he insists that she not overdo it since she’s a new mother and all. No one argues with him since it would be hard to explain things to him.”

“I’m glad they’re doing great.” Will said, it was still hard to believe that he had been the doctor to deliver the baby Satyr right here at camp only a few months ago.

Jason nodded and smiled too. “We get calls and letters from Clarisse all the time asking about them, she really takes her role as god mother seriously.”

Percy was still thrown by the fact that Clarisse was named god mother of a satyr, but seeing as how the Coach had been her protector it made sense that she would want to pay him back and take it upon herself to care about his kid. “Don’t satyrs age at like half the rate of humans? How does your dad react to that?”

Piper laughed and shook her head. “He said that he didn’t remember me taking so long to grow up but figured that maybe it was just because parents always think that their children are growing up so fast and at least Mellie and Coach Hedge can enjoy the time they can still carry their little guy around with them everywhere they go, which Coach seems to try to do every day.”

“Speaking of small children, my mom and Paul are going to have a baby! I’ll be a big brother!” Percy said with a huge smile covering his face and everyone smiled and said congratulations.

Annabeth smirked thinking about it. “I don’t know who’s more excited, the parent’s- especially Paul, Percy because he’ll be a big brother, or Poseidon. He stops by from time to time out of the blue and drops of gifts for the family. Paul doesn’t know how to handle the random gifts from a God that happens to be the father of his stepson.”

“Even Tyson stops by once in a while to say hi to my mom, he introduced her to Ella a while back and the two of them talk about nothing but books.” Percy said with a joyful look on his face as he thought about his family. “Hey Will, maybe you can be the delivery doctor again.” Percy teased and Will shuddered.

“Gods please no…”

Nico gave Percy a little shove. “Percy, don’t tease my boyfriend.”

Percy laughed good-naturedly. “Sorry, so how in the gods names did the Ghost king end up with Will Solace as a boyfriend?” Clearly he wasn’t going to let this go.

“Yeah, how come you never told us the good news?” Jason asked as he managed to look like a kicked puppy, while Percy did his baby seal eyes trying to get Nico to tell them.

Piper and Annabeth once again found themselves rolling their eyes at their boyfriend’s antics over their ‘little bro’.

Nico stood up and smiled at them before reaching down and grabbing Will’s hand. “Wouldn’t you like to know.” he said before both boys disappeared into a nearby shadow.

“Oh come on!” Percy said after they had gone.

…

Nico and Will re-emerged inside of the infirmary; Nico laid down across a bed while Will sat down next to him and checked to make sure that he hadn’t over worked himself with his Underworld-y magic.

Will smiled down at his boyfriend once he was sure that all he needed was some rest. “So how long are we going to keep them in the dark about it?”

They had already told Hazel, Reyna and Frank on their last visit to New Rome, Nico hadn’t wanted to keep something so important from his sisters and since Frank was practically family anyway he had been told too.

Nico let a grin appear on his lips as he pondered it. “I’ll let them guess at it a little longer, I’m sure it won’t take them long to come asking again anyway.”

Almost on cue, the son of Poseidon and the son of Jupiter could be heard outside calling out for him. “Come on Nico, you’re our bro! You have to tell us!”

“Yeah come on! What did we miss?”


End file.
